ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Tiyah Clarke
Tiyah Clarke (also known as Tiyah Elizabeth Clarke and briefly as Tiyah Zeddemore) was a substitute teacher who witnessed the Ghostbusters in action and went on a date with Winston Zeddemore. She and Winston were married briefly during one spring season until it was undone by Tiamat and cleared from everyone's memories except Winston. History While helping set up decorations in a high school gymnasium for a Valentine's Day Dance, Tiyah Clarke witnessed the Ghostbusters battle and capture two ghosts. She alerted Winston to a falling disco ball. After the capture, she became a true believer and told Winston about her own paranormal problems. The ghost of Ballard Wright was haunting her apartment unit and attacked her male friends due to rejection and misguided feelings. Winston suggested modified equipment so Clarke's apartment unit wouldn't be destroyed during the bust. When the Arm Mounted Proton Packs weren't cutting it, Winston convinced Wright to disperse. Clarke and Winston later had dinner at her apartment. Winston and Tiyah continued dating and went steady. During the Ghost Smashers fad, Winston was punched by a fist of living sewage. After the bust, Winston went over to Tiyah's for a shower and some TLC. Tiyah continued to help Winston with his studies in law, secretly hoping he would pursue a career full time as a lawyer. Winston, however, was perfectly fine with working with crazy people. Around Christmas, they were off to drop presents off at the Firehouse before going to Connecticut to visit Tiyah's parents. Near Shepherd's Books off Fifth Avenue, Winston stopped and proposed to Tiyah. She was caught off guard and accepted. The rest of their plans were disrupted when a Ghost Kid appeared in the Firehouse and pleaded for help. Winston and the other Ghostbusters raced off to track the ghost and his pursuer. After Staff Sergeant Adams was captured, Winston and Tiyah took the last train to Connecticut. Tiyah was even more worried a ghost specifically targeted Winston and if ghosts would come up with new tricks against the Ghostbusters. Tiyah's fears came to light when The Collectors kidnapped the Ghostbusters. After three months, Tiyah began to lose hope they would ever be found. She met with Janine at a Pequod's in Broadway. Janine tried to reassure her the guys were fine and working to get back home. After the Ghostbusters returned home and things settled down relatively, Tiyah was still frazzled by the abduction. She believed the solution was Winston quitting but he was quick to counter it wouldn't work considered what happened with Dana Barrett. Winston refused to rip up his life on the possibility he would be attacked again and reaffirmed he loved both his job and Tiyah. Later in the summer, Winston convinced Tiyah to go on a weekend vacation to Las Vegas. She warned him not to get any ideas about eloping. While in their room, she discovered the upgraded Compact Pack among Winston's baggage. Winston told the truth and revealed they got a free trip for taking care of a ghost discreetly. Tiyah didn't like getting lied to but since the threat was minor, she wasn't going to let it ruin her first real vacation in years. She advised Winston to deal with the ghost so they could enjoy themselves then she left to get a massage. In the springtime, Winston and Tiyah were wed at the Loeb Boathouse in Central Park. In light of the Blood Rain, Tiyah decided it was best to postpone the honeymoon to Bermuda because Winston would just be preoccupied the whole time. Luckily, under the circumstances, Tiyah was able to rebook the trip. In the meantime, she just wanted to enjoy some quiet time with Winston at the Waltz-Partington Hotel. Tiyah concluded the weirdness would always be around but previously received a Ghost Taser, as a birthday present, from Ray. Just as Winston and Tiyah were getting romantic, they were interrupted by three Talking Pigeons outside their window. During the Hart Island incident, Tiyah had dinner with her friend Kas Gibbons at a cafe. Tiyah didn't want to talk about subject of postponing the honeymoon but Kas brought up her alleged psychic abilities. Ever since Tiamat's arrival, Kas got a bad feeling something was going to happen to Winston and Tiyah. Tiamat was not satisfied with Winston sacrificing his own life to appease her and insisted he choose another. When he refused, Tiamat threatened to make the choice for him. After returning to his body, Winston knew she would go after Tiyah. He took the Ecto-5 and raced to her apartment across town. When Winston refused again to choose, Tiamat imitated Winston's voice and called out for Tiyah claiming to have lost his set of keys and knocked on her door. Tiyah was none the wiser and answered. Tiamat grabbed Tiyah by the throat and was about to kill her when she got another idea. Tiamat extracted a portion of Tiyah's soul and erased her life experience with Winston from the world. Tiamat declared this sacrifice was acceptable, bid Winston goodbye, and vacated the dimension. Tiyah thanked Winston for saving her but stopped him from kissing her. She had no idea who he was other than a Ghostbuster. Three months later, Tiyah was reading a book on teaching history outside the Pequod's on Saks Fifth Avenue. Coincidentally, the Ghostbusters emerged from the Saks Fifth building with a captured Class 5. Peter decided to play matchmaker and let the ghost go. Winston saved Tiyah from the ghost. Out of gratitude, Tiyah invited Winston out for coffee sometime. She continues to teach. Trivia *Tiyah's cell phone number is 380-2010. Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #3 Page 20 *On page 12 of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #12, the fear extracted from Winston was him not saving Tiyah from dying. *Tiyah's middle name is Elizabeth. Priest (2014). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #13" (2014) (Comic p.9). Priest says: "Do you take Tiyah Elizabeth Clarke as your wife, to live together in marriage?" *Tiyah has at least one brother and one niece. *On the Subscription Cover of Ghostbusters 101 #5, Tiyah Clarke and Winston Zeddemore are in the yellow car on the left. *Tiyah was mentioned in Tiamat's bio in the 34th Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card, released on June 14, 2018. TomWaltz Tweet 6/14/18 Appearances IDW Comics *"Tainted Love" *Ongoing Series **Volume One ***Ghostbusters Issue #14 ****Mentioned by Ray Ray Stantz (2012). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #14" (2012) (Comic p.12). Ray says: "Winston? He got it worse than I did-punched with a fist of living sewage-so he's off to Tiyah's for a shower and some TLC." ***Ghostbusters Issue #16 **Volume Two ***Ghostbusters Issue #2 ***Ghostbusters Issue #3 ****Mentioned by Winston ***Ghostbusters Issue #5 ***Ghostbusters Issue #7 ***Ghostbusters Issue #13 ***Ghostbusters Issue #14 ***Ghostbusters Issue #18 ***Ghostbusters Issue #20 *Ghostbusters Annual 2015 **"Daydreams and Nightmares!" ***In a dream only References Gallery TiyahClarke.jpg|As seen in Tainted Love TiyahClarke02.jpg|As seen in Tainted Love TiyahClarke03.jpg|As seen in Tainted Love TiyahClarke04.jpg|As seen in Tainted Love TiyahClarke05.jpg|As seen in Tainted Love TiyahClarke06.jpg|As seen in Tainted Love TiyahClarke07.jpg|As seen in Tainted Love TiyahClarke08.jpg|As seen in Tainted Love TiyahClarke09.jpg|As seen in Tainted Love TiyahClarke10.jpg|As seen in Tainted Love TiyahClarkeIDWOngoing01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Issue #16 TiyahClarkeIDWOngoing02.jpg|As seen in Issue #16 TiyahClarkeIDWOngoing03.jpg|As seen in Issue #16 TiyahClarkeIDWOngoing04.jpg|As seen in Issue #16 TiyahClarkeIDWOngoing05.jpg|As seen in Issue #16 TiyahClarkeIDWOngoing06.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2 TiyahClarkeIDWOngoing07.jpg|As seen in Volume Two Issue #2 TiyahClarkeIDWOngoing08.jpg|As seen in Volume Two Issue #2 TiyahClarkeIDWOngoing09.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5 TiyahClarkeIDWOngoing10.jpg|As seen in Volume Two Issue #5 TiyahClarkeIDWOngoing11.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #7 TiyahClarkeIDWOngoing12.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #7 CompactPack11.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #7 Rodefhiri11.jpg|Rodefhiri posing as Tiyah in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #12 TiyahClarkeIDWOngoing13.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #13 TiyahClarke14.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #18 TiyahClarke15.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #18 TiyahClarke16.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #18 TiyahClarke17.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #20 TiyahClarke18.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #20 TiyahClarke19.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #20 Category:Minor character Category:IDW Characters